batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Ryder (Arkhamverse)
I've been wondering this for awhile, Jack Rider was in Arkham City and as soon as i learned this i certainly expected to atleast catch some kind of glace of or more of a nod towards the Creeper besides just mentioning him in an audio recording. I mean, it's not like Rider wasn't in danger and didn't need the Creeper's abilities at that point, being hunted down by Deadshot and all, so why didn't he "Creep-out"? I was Slightly dissapointed i didn't get to see the Creeper in action, would've been a nice touch. Anyone got any ideas? SweetInsanity (talk) 10:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree with SweetInsanity. I wish he would've had more of a part in the game. It would have been a nice touch, but with everything that went on in that game I understand why he wasn't a major part. I'm new to the editing. Sorry. TheFakePros (talk) 13:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC) No worries, i was the same way when i first started editing too. haha Yeah, i suppose in the long run i could see why he wasn't involved, maybe too much of a wild card, but i would've liked to see him in the same style like how they brought back Killer Croc, no direct involvement in the storyline, but still a small appearence. You go to a specific place and/or do something special to active a mini cutscene. Like you see him climbing up a building, stares at Batman, laughs manically then vanishes. But hey, not that big of a downer, the game was still incredibly done. SweetInsanity (talk) 20:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree that would be awesome. TheFakePros (talk) 13:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well i'm sure they'll eventually make another Arkham game, maybe they'll including him next time. SweetInsanity (talk) 16:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I feel like they're making one now, just to make us wonder they're not telling us. It's a good idea but they need to make it even better. I hope it takes place in Gotham City with Scarecrow, Bane, and Killercroc out for revenge once again, with a side mission from Jack. :)TheFakePros (talk) 16:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that would be pretty nice to see Bane, Killer Croc, and Especially Scarecrow return as legitmate villians again. I was very surprising not to see Scarecrow take a bigger role in Arkham City, but with all their little hints and secrets, as you said, they're probably saving him for the next game. I would like to see Jack/Creeper as a side mission in there, Hell, maybe even a playable character like Catwoman/Robin/Nightwing, exc., and i did alittle research so i'm positive the Creeper was already a recognized character in the Arkham univerce even back on Arkham Island so they can't say it was before the Creeper was created yet. SweetInsanity (talk) 16:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Very true. But still I think they're waiting. I would love to see Scarecrow be the major character in the next one. Maybe even see him as Jonathan Crane :) Have flashbacks about his childhood. :) Ohhhh.... I'm getting into it now!!! I want to be on the team! TheFakePros (talk) 16:47, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you rarely see supervillians as their actual identies rather than their supervillan alter egos. Always nice to see alittle backstory, like with Penguin, his backstory isn't like the original's in acouple ways and i wish they would've expanded on it abit more, just give a little insight into the mind of the villian. hahaha You and me both, the Creeper did often side with the good guys every now and then, he is concidered a vigilante in Gotham, but i'd expect a psychotic backstabbing knowing him, or something close to it. He's very similar to the Joker, quite afew of his actions make little sense at times, but seeing the Creeper back to back fighting with Batman certainly would be a sight to behold. Criminals beware. haha SweetInsanity (talk) 16:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I kind think The Creeper is kinda like the love child of Joker and The Jokster (alternate universe). He's one of the good guys but has his moments. He looks like a silly green clown. He has jokes. And He's in love with Harley. TheFakePros (talk) 17:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) On an unrelated note, I am just finishing up The Wayne Family Tree. I've spent a couple of days working and getting it as good as I can. I'll take a picture and post it if you wish to see it. I know it's probably not right but I dont have The Essential Batman Encyclopedia. I plan on getting is soon, if I can. :) TheFakePros (talk) 17:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I have taken "Not having a life." to a WHOLE new level. Haha. I need new friends... One's in my world. The Batman's World! :) Sorry... I had a moment there. You've got a point there, there are so many origins of the Creeper it just depends on which you prefer, really. haha I loved him in The New Batman Adventures episode Beware The Creeper, 1 of his best origin stories, i think. Oh yeah, i'd love to see it, i'm always interesting is anything Batman related. haha Ah..friends are over rated, most anyway, comics and cartoons last forever. haha SweetInsanity (talk) 17:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) So true! I have a friend who is a Batman fan with me but she's just not as interested... and everytime I say something she gets really confused and doesn't know what I'm talking about. :( It's sad. I need people from here to be my friends. It was really funny, one time I walked into a comic store in this town I visit every so often, and this one time I walked in and all of the guys there, walked behind the counter and stuttered, "May I help you?" There was a game going on in the back. They're major nerds. haha. It was funny I want to do it again. TheFakePros (talk) 17:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) TheFakePros (talk) 19:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow, not bad at all. Seems pretty well done to me. haha That is pretty funny, i wish i could collect the comics, just don't have the money for it at the moment. Same here though, i'm a Batman obsessed fan, i try to talk to people the same way and they either get extremely confused or think it's stupid. I haven't had anyone to talk Batman with in a long while, guess that's why i try to comment and fix up this site as much as i possibly can. That's cool, do you have a google account we could chat about Batman sometime and not have it on this site? 00:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i do, it's xsweetxinsanity@gmail.com. Email me anytime. SweetInsanity (talk) 01:03, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Check your email!